fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Admon Dullake
Lexi :3 Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, he has manifested. He manifested as a Phaser. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Uhhhh......87% 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) He's extremely devoted into studying his ability, so probably a lot. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Arianna, his mother, is a Talentless. His father, Vincent, is a Guster. 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? He is excellent at every skill since his mother had taught him personally. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' He considers Agriculture an EXTREMELY boring subject, but still gets As on it. Usually scores around 94% in finals. *'Alchemy' He likes it better than Agriculture, Elvin History, and Multispecial Studies. Still naps in class, though. Usually scores around 95% in finals. *'Elementalism' He enjoys this subject, but this class isn't his favorite. He usually scores around 96% or 97% in finals. *'Elvin History' He absolutely HATES this class. "WHY DOES THIS CLASS EVEN EXIST" is something he would say if people would allow him to rant about Foxfire. Nonetheless he still gets good marks. Usually scores around 92% in finals. *'Metaphysics' He enjoys this subject and this is his 3rd favorite class. Usually scores around 97% to 98% in finals. *'Multispecial Studies' Usually he snores or falls out of his desk while sleeping during this session due to boredom. This is his worst subject and gets 90% in finals. *'Physical Education' "Eh, it's not the best but not the worst either." He usually stares at the sky and daydreams the whole time, but if there is something actually interesting then he's great at this subject. Usually scores around 91% in finals. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' He loves this class and this is his favorite class. He loves studying and practicing his ability so much he'd even spend his whole free time wrapped up in books about phasing or going through walls like a ghost. His mentor enjoys his devotion but sometimes gets too overwhelmed with the amount of excitement he has. Usually scores around 98% during finals. *'The Universe' His second favorite class. He is awed by the stars and the universe, and is always on full-attention during this session. Usually scores around 97% during finals. Interview __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I